DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This course is designed for health care practitioners including gastroenterologists, general practitioners, pediatricians, nutritionists, and nurses who provide direct patient care. A wide range of topics of Celiac Disease will be covered, presenting the physicians with practical information on the epidemiology, pathogenesis, clinical presentation, diagnosis and treatment of the disease. It is the goal of this program to enrich and enhance the attender's awareness of Celiac Disease. After attending this symposium, participants will be able to: Describe the genetic, environmental and immunological factors implicated in the disease; Understand the strength and limitations of epidemiological screening studies; Recognize various clinical manifestations and conditions associated with Celiac Disease; Discuss the pathological changes, criteria for diagnosis and treatment of Celiac Disease; Describe the serological tests available as a screen for Celiac Disease.